


A Quest Requires Three

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Church Grims, Frottage, Get Together, High Fantasy, M/M, Offscreen Demon Attacks, Questing, Supernatural Creatures, Sylphs, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: After a demon attack, Jason and Alfred end up embarking on a quest, although Jason denies that’s what it is. Travelling and making new friends will be more rewarding than Jason expects.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	A Quest Requires Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [join_the_conga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_the_conga/gifts).



The bright burst of white light is so powerful in the wooded glade that Jason not only has to shut his eyes, but cover them with his hands. He opens them slowly, blinking away the afterimage of a dark silhouette of a man surrounded by the light. The figure resolves itself back into Alfred, standing tall and strong, while the demon he was fighting has been obliterated completely.

“Was that entirely necessary?” Jason sighs, moving over to Alfred, whose robes are fluttering in the wind. “I know you like to put on a show, but seriously... Alfred!” Jason yells, diving forward to catch the old man before he lands on the ground.

“No need to yell.” Alfred says, coughing weakly.

“What have I said about overdoing it! You’re not twenty, or even forty anymore!” Jason complains, exasperation pouring off him.

“It wasn’t the magic.” Alfred sighs, slowly pushing himself to sit upright in Jason’s arms. “I’m afraid I might have been a little bit stabbed.”

“Stabbed.” Jason says flatly. “A little.” 

“I’ll be fine once you get me home.” Alfred says, waving his concern away.

“Some days, I really regret pulling you out of the river when you were three years old.” Jason huffs, shaking himself off in the memory of all that water in his fur. 

“No, you don’t.” Alfred says, not in the slightest bit offended. Jason knows that bringing up the river is a frequent habit of his whenever Alfred does something he doesn’t approve of. 

“No, fuck it, I don’t.” Jason exhales heavily, turning around so his back to facing Alfred. “I really don’t.”

“Alright, I’m ready.” Alfred says, lifting up his arms to hold on to Jason’s shoulders.

“Up we go!” Jason says, in the same sing song voice he’s used for that phrase since Alfred was a toddler. He gets his hands under Alfred’s legs and stands up, carrying him piggy-back from the clearing. The walk back through the woods and the outskirts of their village to Alfred’s tall stone tower will only take a few minutes, and Alfred’s barely even bleeding from the shallow stab wound; but Jason can smell the tang of something inherently _wrong_. 

The path through the woods; which is so well walked it’s basically a six foot rut in the ground, completely enclosed into a tunnel by the trees overhead; leads back to the far more open main road, and Jason’s feet find themselves in the deep grooves of the cart tracks, treading the familiar route back. There are a few villagers making their way home, and for the most part they nod their hellos to the local wizard while Alfred politely returns them.

Only Stephanie actually comes up to speak to them. “Aww, you’re such a good boy taking your granddad home.”

“Isn’t he just!” Alfred says, smiling happily and patting Jason on the head. “A very good boy.” 

Jason forces himself to smile, and not bare his teeth at the praise. The only thing that makes the situation bearable is the fact that his surcoat is long and heavy, and hides the way his completely metaphorical-and-not-at-all-real tail wags.

“Any girl would be lucky to have him.” Stephanie gives a crooked grin pulling her long, blond braid over her shoulder. “Anyway I’d best be off, see you both soon!” Stephanie takes off at a fast pace, towards the Grace farmstead.

“You know, I think she likes you.” Alfred says in Jason’s ear, his tone verging on teasing. “Good boy.”

“Shut up. She admires me. That’s entirely different.” Jason says dryly, shifting Alfred on his back.

“Yes, _Uncle Jason_.” Alfred says with an amused smirk. “Is it really?”

“Considering that she spends nearly every evening behind a haystack enjoying Artemis’ company? Yes.” Jason rolls his eyes. Stephanie’s natural scent has combined with Artemis’ so often, Jason’s just waiting for the wedding bells. When she’s around him, she only ever smells of respect and admiration, and some entirely platonic affection. Alfred snorts and lets the subject drop, letting Jason carry him back to his tower without any further words.

Inside, the tall stone tower is spic and span, the walls lined with bookshelves and ingredients for potions, the tables laden with potion-making equipment, and books. Jason sets Alfred down at the table, into his large comfortable chair, before dropping his surcoat over the back of his own chair.

Alfred takes a book off the pile and starts flipping through it, occasionally taking a glance at the stab wound on his thigh. “Jason, does this smell of rosemary or petrichor?” Alfred gestures at his leg. “I’m fairly certain that demon covered his blade with slow acting poison, and I’ve got two different antidotes here that might work... Or possibly kill me, if I use the wrong one.”

“He did. I can smell it.” Jason snarls, the tang of _wrong_ mixing with the iron of Alfred’s blood. “Bastard demons.”

“Well, the good news is that it’s extremely slow acting. Around three weeks until the symptoms start, and I can make an antidote within a few minutes.” Alfred says, entirely too calmly for Jason’s liking. “So, rosemary or petrichor?”

“Petrichor.” Jason says without looking over. “I’ll grab the ingredients, you just reel them out.”

“Eye of newt.” Alfred starts, shifting the book in front of him.

“Newt eyeballs, coming up.” Jason finds the jar quickly on the shelf and puts it on the table in front of Alfred, and a mixing bowl.

“Tongue of bat.” Alfred continues with a nod of thanks.

“Bat tongues.” Jason puts the jar next to the newt eyes.

“Gossamer, from a fresh web if possible.” Alfred says, his finger trailing down the page of ingredients.

“New spiderweb... New spiderweb... Ah, a corner we missed cleaning earlier, complete with web. Excellent, if annoying.” Jason swipes his hand through the web, snarling at the spider the peeks out. It scurries away to the open window and leaves.

“Hair of the dog.” Alfred says, lips quirking in a slight smile. Jason gives him a look, so Alfred continues. “No really.”

“One hair.” Jason huffs, picking one from the shoulder of his surcoat, and dropping it into the bowl.

“Dew from a Unicorn’s horn.” Alfred lips still twitching in a smile at Jason’s huffiness. Which is entirely warranted in Jason’s opinion. He is not just a _dog_.

“Unicorn Horn Dew...” Jason trails his fingers along the jars on the shelf, finding the right one empty. “Bastard thing’s evaporated.”

“We’ll have to make a trip to the Unicorn’s forest then. The notes are quite clear the ingredients can’t be substituted.” Alfred sighs. “I’ll bandage myself up and we’ll head out once we’ve got everything else mixed up.”

“Oh good. A trip through the woods at night. That’s never lethal.” Jason growls to himself. The amount of people he’s lead out of the forest at night is ridiculous. “Fucking Unicorns.”

“Something wrong?” Alfred says, looking up at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just... They’re, prancing fucking ponies with horns? Glittery up-themselves bastards. Prancing about like they’re better than everyone else, and then they turn around and gore you with their horns for having more than one emotion in your heart at a time!” Jason says, exasperation growing in his voice with every word. “As if that’s not normal! They don’t fucking understand nuance. As long as you’re feeling one thing fully then you’re _pure_. Fuckers.”

“I didn’t realise you hated them so much.” Alfred’s other eyebrow has joined the first, lifting up towards his forehead.

“I’ve met more than a few, and they’ve _all_ been complete bastards.” Jason says with a low rumble in his chest. “Anything else you need for this potion?”

“Just one last thing.” Alfred looks down at the page, his finger dropping to the bottom on the list. “Dust from a Sylph’s wing.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I’ve seen that on the shelves.” Jason mutters, turning around to scan them. He spends a good few minutes moving jars around being unsuccessful. “Yeah, we don’t even have an empty jar of that.”

“There’s a Sylph village about two day’s walk from here. I think we’d probably better go there first.” Alfred sighs. “Why don’t you set up a travelling pack and I’ll clean my leg, and then we can go.”

“You can’t walk on it can you?” Jason points out, resting his hands on the back of his chair. “We’ll stop by the Drakes on the way; borrow their little cart, because I really don’t want to carry you for more than a day.”

***

Jason waves at Farmer Drake, thanking him again for the use of the small, covered cart and pony with a nod of his head. Jason had carried Alfred and their bags as they trekked over to the farmstead, and he’s genuinely grateful to the Drakes for making their journey easier. Alfred’s already sitting inside the cart, which is wide enough for him to sit up with his legs stretched out, and long enough that there’s room for their food provisions, and a very suspiciously child shaped lump of blankets sitting in the far corner. Jason says nothing to Alfred’s raised eyebrow, instead sitting in the driver’s seat, and telling the pony to walk on. They’re about to go past the gateposts off the property when Alfred speaks up softly.

“Don’t be mean, Jason.” Alfred nods his head towards the lump.

“Oh fine.” Jason huffs, stopping the cart and jumping down to walk around to the back. He’d only been planning to go another fifty-or-so yards before ‘discovering’ their stowaway. “All I want is a little fun, and suddenly that’s being mean now? Honestly, that’s rude, that is.”

Jason shoves his hand in the blanket pile and drags the child out, letting him dangle from his grip. “Alright, see, I know you just want an adventure, but this is hardly the way to do it, is it? Look, you’ve been caught before we’ve even left the farm; you could have seriously worried your parents, you know that right?”

“But you need me!” Tim Drake says, swinging from Jason’s grip and throwing his arms up in the air.

“No, we don’t. We really don’t, kid.” Jason says, trying to keep his tone soft and reassuring at the boy.

“A magic quest requires three to start! The laws so command! I can come with you, I can help!” Tim insists, shoving his mother’s best iron pot back on his head. “I can do it!”

“Alright, first off, you’re like five, and you’ve cobbled together that armour from your parents’ things, haven’t you?” Jason points out reasonably, gesturing to the mess of leather plates, a shovel head, and the pot on Tim’s head. “And it’s a shambles, isn’t it? I mean what’s your mum going to do when she needs to make a stew, hm? Secondly, this isn’t a magic quest, right Alfred?”

“Indeed, it’s not.” Alfred says, barely managing to keep the smile of his face at the absurd scene in front of him.

“So we don’t need a third person.” Jason finishes off, lowering Tim slowly to the ground only for the boy to grab his arm.

“But you have to let me help! I need to impress Stephanie...” Tim pleads, looking up at Jason desperately. The effect is ruined by his mum’s pot slipping down over his eyes.

“No, and also no.” Jason sighs, holding the boy aloft again. “You can try to impress Stephanie when you’re an adult, and it’s not so weird; because you’re five right now.”

“I’m eleven!” Tim protests indignantly, still gripping on to Jason’s arm desperately.

“Ahhh, yes, I see. Still young enough to be planted.” Jason nods, walking over to the field that Farmer Drake is working. 

“No, put me down, I don’t want to be planted!” Tim yells, fighting Jason’s hold. It doesn’t work; Jason’s grip is like iron on the scruff on his collar.

“Well, you should’ve thought of that earlier, now, shouldn’t you?” Jason turns to Farmer Drake. “It alright if we plant this one like a turnip?” Jason says to him.

“Why not?” Drake says with an amused look. “I mean, take the pots off first, but it’s been a while since we had a good crop of Tim-ups.”

“I’ll leave him to you then.” Jason shows his fangs, smiling, before gently depositing Tim in the furrowed earth that Drake’s been ploughing. “Here you go.” 

“Dad!” Tim whines, staring up at his father despondently.

“That’s your mother’s best pot, son. When she finds out what you were planning, being planted will seem like the best thing ever.” Drake grins down at his son, patting the pot gently. “Have a good journey now, Jason; you and your granddad.”

***

“You alright there in the back? You need another blanket?” Jason says as they stop for the night. “That potion not get too knocked about?”

“I’m fine. The potion is fine.” Alfred says with a sigh. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what? I’m just saying you went from a nice solid stone built tower that kept out all the wind and rain, to a cart that just about keeps the rain off.” Jason says, unhitching their pony and letting him graze next to a nearby tree. “So, you don’t need anything? A snack, maybe?”

“I would quite like it if you stopped fathering me. I haven’t needed it for several decades, _Uncle Jason_.” Alfred rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat, looking as comfortable as anything with a half-eaten apple already in his hand.

“I’m not! ...Mostly.” Jason denies, embarrassed at being called out on his automatic parenting. “Besides, I remember the river when you were three, the forest when you were seven, that cliff in the open mine when you were eleven, not to mention that thing with the Lord of the Manor’s daughter when you were fifteen...”

“We agreed never to mention when I was fifteen again.” Alfred says, a little stiffly. “Even still, all those times were over forty years ago. I’m perfectly capable these days. You taught me well.”

“And now we’re camping. In a cart.” Jason says, giving Alfred a no-nonsense look. “To save your life.” He turns away to push stones under both sides of the cartwheels, securing them in place. For extra measure he ties the cart and the pony’s reins to the tree, before going to the back of the cart, taking off his surcoat, throwing it over the big bottle holding the potion, and jumping inside to settle down for the night.

“We’ll reach the Sylph village tomorrow morning if we set out at dawn.” Alfred says as Jason turns in place, trying to find the most comfortable position for his big body in the small cart. “Sleep well, Jason.”

“Hrrmhmph...” Jason yawns, nodding and pushing his nose into his arms. 

***

“It’s around here.” Alfred says, as Jason drives the cart into a glen in the forest that opens up to mountains and a river. “By the babbling brook.”

“Well, see now, that’s really more of a raging river than a babbling brook, but fine.” Jason shrugs, hopping down from the cart and securing it and the pony to a tree. “So, do we just hang around and wait for a Sylph or what?”

“There’s a path right next to the river, it’ll take us up the hill to the Sylph village.” Alfred says, grabbing a walking stick and sliding his way carefully out of the cart. “Can you carry the potion?”

“Sure.” Jason takes the huge ceramic bottle and its carrying bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “You’re sure you’re alright to walk there. You’re all stable?”

“I’m fine. Let’s head off.” Alfred starts walking towards the river, disappearing behind a large boulder. Jason shrugs, and follows after him.

“So, what are Sylphs like? I’ve never met one.” Jason jogs to catch up, sure footed along the tiny path between the rocks and the river edge.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Alfred says with a smile. “I’ve only met one, so I wouldn’t want to speculate.”

Jason huffs, keeping his hand on the potion bag. Over the din of the river water crashing over the rocks he can hear yelling, the sound of arrows being loosed, and the roar of the wind. “Alfred, I think there’s some sort of battle going on up ahead. Be careful.”

The further along the path they get, the louder the battle is. The unpleasantly familiar scent of demon assaults Jason’s nose, and he sneezes hard enough that he almost loses his footing. Which would be terrible as he’d fall head first into the river; ending up goddess only knows where, and ruining Alfred’s potion completely. He grabs onto a rock, wincing as the sharp edge slices deeply into his skin before healing instantly before his eyes. 

When the narrow ledge finally widens enough that Jason can stand shoulder to shoulder with Alfred, the noises have died down. The smell of heavy rain is on the wind, but there are no clouds overhead, which is odd. Walking around one final bend, they come across the aftermath of the battle, right outside the walls of the Sylph village. There are dead Sylphs, their sparkling wings now dull and grey; they’re the source of the scent of the rain, dead demons lying round the clearing, and several alive, but wounded, Sylphs trying to stand. 

A soft sigh to Jason’s right catches his attention, and he looks over to see a wounded Sylph jumping down from the rocks. One of his clear, sparkling wings is hanging limply down his back, while the other transparent wing flutters and twitches as he moves. Shiny black hair that usually is ruffled by the wind now hangs down, obscuring his face, and he stumbles in Jason’s direction. He doesn’t think twice about catching the Sylph, and when his arms close around him the lack of weight is startling.

“Oh. Sorry.” The Sylph says looking up at him with blue eyes that steal Jason’s breath just as surely as a strong gale does.

“No problem.” Jason says absently, still lost in those eyes that are set in an equally breathtaking face. “You alright there? Come on, let’s get you sat down. That wing needs looking at.”

The Sylph blinks up at Jason, unsteady on his feet. “One of the demons clawed it.”

“Yeah, that would explain the bleeding wouldn’t it?” Jason nods, helping the Sylph slump down to the ground, and doing his best to subtly sniff his fingers when they come away bloody. They smell of petrichor. Jason looks over to Alfred, who nods, agreeing with Jason’s suspicion that the Sylph’s been poisoned the way he was day before last.

“Why are you here?” The Sylph looks up at him at a what-must-be-a-painful angle so Jason squats down.

“Well, this is a little bit awkward considering the circumstances... But we were actually travelling to your village to get some wing dust for an antidote to demon poison.” Jason says rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “Alfred here got poisoned the same way you are.”

“I’m not poisoned! Am I?” The Sylph says, looking over his shoulder to see the inflamed wing muscles. “Oh damn it, I am. Well, that’s inconvenient.”

“I know right?” Jason sighs, watching the way the Sylph’s wings twitch. “I’m Jason by the way. That’s Alfred, like I said.”

“Dick.” The Sylph says, still staring at his wing.

“Well, that was just uncalled for.” Jason says, affronted. “I’m trying to help you when you’re in a bad situation, no need for that.”

“No!” The Sylph blushes, ducking his head down. “It’s my name.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Jason mutters, letting the rant building inside of him die.

“That you misunderstood; or that it’s my name?” Dick gives a weak, pained grin, his blue eyes shining up at Jason. 

“Well... Both, I suppose?” Jason shrugs, taking off his surcoat, wrapping it around Dick, who stares at him in confused wonder. Jason realises how the dark brown of his surcoat makes the pale shimmer of Dick’s skin even more noticeable. “Look, let me help you get back to your village, they’ll get you fixed up right and proper.”

“They won’t. We don’t have anything for demon poisoning.” Dick says, pulling the surcoat tighter around himself. “You said you needed wing dust for an antidote?”

“We do indeed.” Alfred says, his cane making a tapping sound as he walks closer. “Sylph wing dust, and dew from a Unicorn’s horn. If we can get those two things, I can make up a batch of antidote large enough for us both, and anyone else in your village that’s taken ill. Consider it payment for the dust.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Dick says, wincing as he fails to stand up without Jason’s help. Jason wraps his arm around Dick’s waist, supporting him, and subtly breathing in his scent. Beyond the petrichor, there’s the scent of a summer breeze carrying sun-ripened berries, and beneath that the hint of a cold northern wind bringing ice. It’s tasty, and leaves Jason wanting more.

“Wonderful.” Alfred smiles. “Jason, perhaps you can check if anyone else is poisoned once we’re inside?”

“Sure.” Jason nods, watching Dick attempt to take a step. He’s wobbly, probably still in shock, so Jason bends down, putting is free arm under Dick’s legs to scoop him up.

“Oh my!” Dick says, blinking rapidly and keeping his gaze on Jason’s face, while his hands grip on to Jason’s coat.

“This is quicker.” Jason shrugs looking down at the faint tinge of pink on Dick’s cheeks. “Don’t squirm or I’ll drop you. Alright, sweetheart?” Dick nods, and Jason follows the other Sylphs inside the wooden walls of their village.

They settle Dick down with the other wounded Sylphs, and Jason walks around while Dick’s wound is looked at, subtly scenting the air for anyone else with that petrichor odour. It’s a relief that no one else has it, and Jason heads back over to Alfred and Dick with a relieved grin on his face.

“Good news, I take it?” Alfred says, as Jason sits down next to them both.

Jason slides on his now discarded surcoat, nodding. “Just our Dick here got poisoned, everyone else is hurt the standard way.”

“You know, since I’m the only one here that’ll benefit from this antidote, it makes sense to use my dust?” Dick says with a thoughtful look. “And I happen to know a herd of Unicorns. But since they tend to be very wary of strangers it might be a good idea for me to come along?”

“It would mean you get the antidote faster...” Alfred muses, looking over to Jason for his approval. Jason tries not to bare his teeth, thinking for any reason why it might not be a god idea that Dick come along. The only one that comes to mind is that Jason might spend more time sniffing him that paying attention to danger, but that’s not exactly something he wants to admit to either Alfred or Dick.

“He might as well.” Jason shrugs, and the look of happiness on Dick’s face is like the sun breaking out after a cloud. Jason’s heart flips over in his chest. 

“In that case, might I suggest we collect the dust, and add it to the potion now?” Alfred says, smirking knowingly. Damn it, of course he’d realise that Dick is Jason’s type. “Then we can set off as soon as Dick feels well enough.”

“I feel better now my wound is cleaned and wrapped.” Dick says, looking at them eagerly. It’s strange how eager he is, but Jason’s not going to ask why right now. He’s not one to look a gift Sylph in the mouth. “How much do you need?”

Alfred consults the list he’d written on a scrap of paper. “Two handfuls should be enough?”

Dick flexes his good wing, letting a shower of dust fall down on the blanket behind him. Jason takes out the bottle, and together they scoop up a handful each. Their hands touch briefly when they’re dropping the dust into the bottle. It’s like Jason’s heart stops beating _again_ , and lightning races through his body. From the way Dick’s eyes widen, he must’ve felt the same thing. 

***

Jason gently sets Dick down on the front seat of the cart, making sure not to jostle his injured wing, which is tightly wrapped under a Sylph cape to help it heal; while the other flutters in the breeze. He’d ended up scooping up the Sylph on the way back to the cart after he’d stumbled, clearly much more used to flying than walking distances. The way he’d curled into the warmth of Jason’s body is something that Jason’s arms are keen to remember. There’s the faint smell of spring blossoms around Dick, the sort of light pink flowers that perfectly match the shade on his cheeks.

“You alright there? Need anything before we set off? A drink or a snack? Are you warm enough? Because I can give you my surcoat again, if you want?” Jason says, checking on Dick.

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” Dick says, staring at Jason’s face as if he’s got something on it. He bites his lips and if Jason didn’t know better he’d say that Dick’s eyes grow a deeper, glowing blue for a moment.

“Alfred, you need anything?” Jason tears his gaze away from Dick to look over at Alfred’s amused face.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you. Everything I could need is in easy reach.” Alfred says from his position in the back of the cart. “The potion is safely strapped down too.”

“Right then.” Jason nods, hitching the pony to the cart and removing the stones from the wheels, before jumping up to sit next to Dick. “Off we go then. Which way?”

“It’s that way.” Dick says pointing to an almost hidden track into the forest that Jason would have missed if he weren’t looking for it.

Jason gees up the pony with a single “Walk on,” and the small cart trundles off along the forest track. There’s a comfortable silence for a while before Jason speaks again. “So, tell us about yourself, Dickie.”

“Dickie? Oh! A nickname?” Dick says after a moment of thought. He smells vaguely uncomfortable, and Jason’s kicking himself.

“Yeah.” Jason bites back the urge to wince. “That came out more threatening than intended. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Dick says, shaking his head. The barely-there breeze lifts his hair up and it stays there, floating and waving.

“It’s not. In my defence...” Jason starts, about to take back the question. His hands tighten on the reins.

“He’s sitting on your tail?” Alfred interrupts, his eyes brightened with amusement and a quirk of a smile on his face.

“No, he’s not. He’s not sitting on my tail! You’re not sitting on my tail.” Jason says a little too quickly, turning to look back at Dick. “I don’t even have a tail, so he can’t be sitting on it. Why would you say that, Alfred?”

“You don’t have a tail?” Dick says, blinking in confusion, he tilts his head to the side like a bird, and Jason’s overcome with the urge to both snap his teeth at him, and to soothe his not-actually-ruffled feathers.

“No... Well, not in this form, I don’t.” Jason admits, shrugging. “But when I do, it’s a magnificent thing! Big, bushy, and perfect.” 

“You have another form? What’s it like?” Dick says, his healthy wing fluttering in excitement behind him, catching the slanting sunbeams through the trees, glittering and throwing off prisms onto the canvas roof of the cart behind them.

“A big fuck-off black wolf.” Jason grins, showing off his fangs.

“I’ve never met a werewolf before.” Dick says, his smile widening, and Jason’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Ah, well, technically I’m not a werewolf anymore... It’s sort of complicated.” Jason rubs at the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at his situation.

“He used to be a werewolf, and then he died.” Alfred chimes in, not looking up from the book he’s reading. Jason looks over his shoulder and doesn’t recognise the text, but it’s probably a potions book from the way it’s written.

“He died...” Dick says slowly, frowning as if he’s not sure that he heard or understood that right.

“I said it was complicated.” Jason shrugs, giving Dick a sardonic smile. The faint pink tinge on Dick’s face darkens, and the scent of spring blossoms intensifies to the point he hears Alfred sniff the air. Dick looks up at him, widening his eyes in a pleading way. “Alright, alright, stop giving me the puppy dog eyes, I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you.” Dick’s wing flutters faster, flashing with sunlight.

“So, one day I got into an argument with a Fae, which by the way I really fucking don’t recommend...” Jason pauses, the vivid image of the Fae’s unnaturally beautiful face twisted up with anger and hatred directed at Jason, and the way his weapon had sunk so deep into Jason’s chest that it had gone right through him. He shakes the memory away. “Anyway, he injured and cursed me to remain in wolf form, and by the time I got back to the village for help, I was basically dead.”

“But you’re alive now?” Dick says, letting his gaze drop and raise over Jason’s very much alive body.

“They were building a church in the village at that point, so they went ‘Ah! Big fuck-off dog, let’s bury it under the church. Which is a thing they used to do. Why, I have no fucking clue. Old superstitions are hard to get rid of, I guess? ” Jason shakes his head. “So, I wake up, and the Goddess is standing there looking apologetic. ‘Terribly sorry about this,’ She said. ‘This wasn’t your time, and you shouldn’t be here. But We can’t undo what’s been done now, can we? So, We’ll have to send you back slightly changed.’ Which She did, and that’s how I became a Church Grim.”

“A what?” Dick leans in slightly, moving his hand closer to Jason’s thigh. It’s pleasantly cool compared to Jason’s hotter-running body.

“I’m basically an omen of death, except unlike the other Black Dogs, I help guide people to safety.” Jason shrugs, trying to sound casual. “That’s how I met Alfred, actually. Saved his life and somehow ended up stuck with him.”

“That was entirely _your own choice_ , I’d like to point out.” Alfred says with a sigh, turning the page of his book. 

“Oh, but that’s a nice thing to be, surely?” Dick taps his lower lip with his finger in consideration. “And a nice way to meet someone, I think.”

“I was three, and he never fails to remind me.” Alfred snorts, shifting in the back of the cart. “Usually when I’ve done something he’s deemed reckless.”

“I’d stop reminding you if you stop doing things that _are_ reckless!” Jason sighs. “Honestly, it’s like every other week with him. I turn around and he’s doing something life-threatening to save someone else, and I’m left to get him out of harm’s way.”

“Yes. I can’t imagine _who_ I got that from.” Alfred says dryly.

“I don’t get hurt! I’m meant to be doing it. You’re a normal human with magic.” Jason huffs, affronted.

“A wizard, a Grim and A Sylph walk into a bar...” Dick says suddenly, smile wide on his face, and eyes sparking with lightning in excitement. “It’s the beginning of a joke!”

“How does the rest of it go?” Jason says, tilting his head at Dick, ready for a terrible punchline that he’ll probably find funny because Dick’s the one telling the joke.

“...I’ll need to work on it.” Dick says, nodding seriously. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Jason shows his teeth, and the wafting scent of flowers that hits his nose is enticing. “How about you tell us about yourself now?”

“Oh, there’s not much to tell, I suppose.” Dick taps at his bottom lip with his finger again. “I was born in the flight? I’m one of the stronger, faster flyers. I really like playing about in the high air currents!” 

“I don’t really know anything about Sylphs.” Jason admits, ducking his head under a branch as the track narrows before widening again. “Is that normal?”

“Well, it’s not not-normal? Most of us prefer to stay in the lower air currents, but I like to fly free over long distances.” Dick says, considering it. “We really only come back to the village every few years, for a reunion festival. The rest of the time we wander with the wind.”

“That must be why the demons attacked you now.” Alfred says, closing his book. “They’ve been far more active lately. Maybe you’ve noticed that?”

“I have!” Dick nods, wing fluttering gently. “I couldn’t tell you why though.”

“It is indeed a mystery to be pondered another time.” Alfred says turning back to his book.

“So... What do Air Elementals do for fun? Apart from fly, of course.” Jason says, guiding the cart over a rocky outcrop. The pony wickers, and Jason gives it more slack on the reins.

“Dancing. We really like to dance. We have different ones for all the Main and Half-winds.” Dick smiles, shimmying his arms and good wing together. “Maybe once my wing is healed, I can dance them for you?”

“I’d like that.” Jason bites his lip as the sunlight reflects off Dick’s dark hair, giving off a halo effect in the shaded woods. “So the Reunion Festival must be a big deal if it only happens every couple of years? What’s that like?”

“Yes, every seven years we come home and reunite, telling each other and the whole village of the things we saw on our travels.” Dick lets his arms drop back into his lap. “We have a huge feast, it’s a lot of fun to come back together and feast on the honey-bread, pollen stew and dew-wine. It’s just a shame the end of this one was ruined by the attack.”

“Yeah, that definitely wasn’t the ending that should’ve happened.” Jason says quietly, not entirely sure how to word his sympathy. If something like that happened at the Yule festival back in his village, well, it would be devastating, but also a dire omen for the coming year.

“What are human festivals like?” Dick says after a lengthy pause.

“The same, really? Well, we have four a year, to mark the seasons; but mostly we gather in a big group, have food, and stories, and dancing. We exchange gifts at the Yule festival, though.” Jason says, thinking about the good sturdy staff he’s made for Alfred, that he’ll give him at the next Yule festival. He’s half-way through engraving it, and his fingers twitch for his chisel. “A sort of ‘Congratulations on not dying in the last year, here’s something I hope helps you get through the next one’ thing.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of gift giving!” Dick says, rising in his seat. His hair floats up a little more ruffling in the breeze that barely touches Jason’s heavy coarse hair, or the canvas roof of the cart. “Sometimes we give each other flowers, but that’s only if we’re courting, of course. So, you might only give one flower away in your life.”

“Sounds nice and simple.” Jason grins, thinking of the many gifts he ends up making during the year. “For me, there’s several a year. Usually not flowers though, they don’t grow too well in winter.”

“Oh. How do you court then?” Dick says, biting his lip and staring at Jason intently.

“Uh...” Jason stops, thinking about it. “Wolves tend to bring food, and find a good shelter to prove they’ll be a good strong mate. Humans... Well, I guess they do the same, but it takes longer, and they expect lots of conversations before they make it official. Personally, I don’t see what there’s to talk about so much, but there you go.”

“Food and shelter...” Dick muses quietly. “Damn it, I don’t know anything about either of those.”

“That’s alright, _I_ don’t know about flowers.” Jason grins.

***

“The Unicorns usually like to spend time in the next glen.” Dick says when the track into the forest finally runs out. “But I think we should leave the cart here. They don’t tend to like anything that horses or ponies can be hitched to.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jason nods. “Alfred, you alright to walk?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Alfred says in the clipped tone that Jason knows means that Alfred’s irritated with him.

“Righto.” Jason stares up at the canopy of the trees, reminding himself that Alfred’s an entirely capable adult, and can do everything for himself. He doesn’t need Jason hovering all the time. Only when Jason’s got a premonition, and right now, he doesn’t. Jason hops down and secures the cart and the pony to a tree, so the pony can graze while they’re busy. Dick’s slowly made his way down, and is helping Alfred slide out of the back of the cart.

The three of them walk beyond the old track, with Dick in the lead. They push past bushes and climb over not one, but two felled trees, with some difficulty. Eventually the unworn path that Dick takes them on opens up into a shady green clearing with a small, _actual_ babbling brook, full of crystal clear water, verdant ferns and grasses, and two large boulder sized rocks that form what could be described as a chair if you squinted and tilted your head a bit.

“This is it!” Dick says, smiling widely. “This is where the Unicorns like to gather. Or at least the two Unicorns that I’ve spoken to, do.”

“Wonderful.” Alfred puffs out, breathing a little harder that Jason likes to hear him. “Would they object if I sat down?”

“I don’t see why they would.” Dick says, tilting his head in a birdlike fashion. “They often lie down from what I’ve seen.”

Jason closes his eyes and inhales through his nose several times, focusing on the scents all around him. There’s foliage of the trees, the ferns and grasses, the clear clean scent of water, the dark loam of the ground beneath their feet. The entirely human smell, tinged with petrichor, of Alfred. The scent of sweat and flesh, mixed with wool, leather and rabbit fur from his clothes. There’s Dick with his spring blossoms and icy wind, berry-infused summer breeze, and again, the hint of petrichor. But beyond that, there’s the scent of Unicorns. It’s hard to describe, sort of horsey, but with that tinge of magic that gets up Jason’s nose and makes him want to sneeze, mixed with the faintest tinge of iron... The iron from human blood. 

The sound of Alfred lowering himself down to sit on the soft grass makes Jason open his eyes. Alfred sets down his stick; and Jason bites back the urge to tell them both that the petrichor scent has got stronger since the morning. “How long do you think it’ll take them to come?” Jason says, looking over at Dick, and the way the shadows and few sunbeams through the trees makes him shimmer lightly all over.

“Hmmm. They usually come pretty quickly when they realise someone’s in their territory.” Dick shrugs, the action somewhat restricted thanks to the tightly bound wing on his back. “Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Soonest started, soonest ended.” Jason mutters, wanting to get out of there already. If this glen was in the woods close to home, Jason would consider it perfect, and probably spend an awful lot of time there. As it is, the way that everything but the stream is tainted with the Unicorns’ smell makes him hate it here. 

Jason gets his wish when he hears the clip-clop of hooves moving over ground, getting louder as they draw closer. He moves to stand next to, but slightly in front of Alfred, just as a precaution. Alfred reaches out and pats the side of his knee, looking up at him and giving him the smallest, but appreciative, nod. 

“Oh, I can hear them coming.” Dick calls out, more for the Unicorns’ benefit than theirs. “Hello, the herd!”

A whickering noise comes as the response. 

“Here goes nothing.” Jason says quietly, getting a gentle encouraging smile from Dick.

“Remember, let me talk to them.” Dick flexes his good wing, catching the sunbeams on it, and making a flash of light.

“Dick!” A female voice calls out as two pure white Unicorns step into view. “We weren’t expecting you.” The female’s the taller of the two, regal and deceptively gentle, but Jason keeps his eyes on her incredibly sharp horn.

“Ah, no, you weren’t!” Dick says, giving her a full arm wave. “Hello Cass, how are you?”

“I’m very well.” Cass replies, slowly trotting over to him. The smaller male Unicorn on the other hand is standing at the edge of the glen, glaring daggers at Jason and Alfred. “You are not. I can sense... Wrongness in you.”

“Ah, well. Yes.” Dick reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, making his hair fly up in a non-existent breeze. “I actually came to see you about that. I need a favour.”

“Why should we help you?” The younger male says viciously, not moving from his spot. “You brought a mongrel and a _human_ who stinks of magic here.”

“Because, Damian, we’re _friends_ , and friends help each other out.” Dick says, patient in the face of Damian’s hostility.

“What is the favour?” Cass says, moving closer and muzzling at Dick’s shoulder gently. “I cannot agree until I know.”

“A simple thing.” Dick says fondly, standing as still as Jason’s seen him do. “We need some dew from a Unicorn’s horn for an antidote to the demon poison inside me. Could you let us collect some? We wouldn’t have to touch you at all.”

“Oh! That is an easy thing. I shall give it.” Cass says, bobbing her head down. 

“Thank you! I greatly appreciate it.” Dick smiles, and gestures towards Jason and Alfred. “My friends there have the pot we’d like to collect it in. Is it alright if we go over to them?”

“As long as you’re the one collecting it.” Cass says, eyeing Jason nervously. Jason can’t really blame her for that. He’s clenching his fists tightly in an effort to keep his claws in. He really doesn’t like Unicorns; it’s a kneejerk reaction to them being so close to him.

“Cassandra, you shouldn’t give them _anything_.” Damian chides from his spot. “They are undeserving.”

“Even Dick?” Cass says, turning her head to stare at Damian in confusion.

“Well... No. He’s barely acceptable.” Damian mutters, looking away. 

“I have already agreed. I do not go back on my word.” Cass says, turning back to Dick. “I shall dip my horn in dew, and then you shall lead me to the pot.”

“Thank you Cass.” Dick gives a little bow, and Cass whickers in pleasure. Dick gets the potion pot from Alfred while Cass dips her horn in a deep patch of grass, sliding it down until it’s coated with dew. It takes less than ten seconds to watch the droplets fall from her horn into the pot, sparkling in the sunlight as they go. A gentle light emanates from the potion, and Jason guesses that means that it’s complete and ready to be used.

And then that sense of premonition the goddess gave him screams in his head, a loud clarion call that someone’s about to be in fatal danger if Jason doesn’t do something.

“No, I cannot abide this. I’m going to gore that magic-using human! Using our magic for their own gain cannot be born! These low creatures don’t deserve it!” Damian yells, clopping about on the spot, moving faster as he yells.

Jason can’t stop himself from snarling, and taking several steps forward to put himself in between Alfred and harm’s way. Then he catches sight of Dick’s worried face. He doesn’t want to use violence _yet_. Jason grits his teeth before blowing out a breath, and getting himself under control. “There’s no need for that now, is there?”

“Listen, you imbecile.” Damian spits out, his lips peeling back from his surprisingly sharp teeth.

“No, that’s enough now. There’s no place for name-calling here.” Jason says, his tone staying reasonable even as he wants to roll his eyes, and snap and snarl at the yearling. “I mean, look at yourself, you’re prancing about like you’re about to stomp someone to death, and it’s absolutely not necessary, is it?”

“Maybe I think it is!” Damian yells, moving from side to side. There’s no question he’s actually prancing about now.

“Well, _you_ might, but literally no one else here does, which tells you you’re overreacting here, aren’t you? Everyone needs to just pause and relax, because it’s getting a bit out of hand now.” Jason says, and he can see Damian’s ears flick back, and his movements are beginning to slow. 

“And there he goes again.” Jason hears Alfred mutter with fond exasperation from his position several feet behind him.

“Is he like this with everyone then?” Dick says quietly to Alfred. Jason can still hear them, but with the way Dick’s leaning in to Alfred, it’s probably meant to be private.

“You mean does Jason rather aggressively father everyone he meets? Yes, yes he does.” Alfred sighs, in a long-suffering manner. Jason knows he tends to automatically take care of people whether or not they want it, but most people tell him it’s just part of his charm.

“Oh...” Dick says, quietly disappointed. Jason wants to rush over and explain that he’s not like everyone else, but he’s not meant to be hearing any of this, so he can’t.

“If it helps at all, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I didn’t think he _could_ look at anyone like that.” Alfred puts a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder. “You’re obviously special to him. But maybe you should have this conversation with _him_.” 

“Look, you’re upsetting Dick and Cass. Look at how sad they are.” Jason says pointing over to them both.

“I am very sad.” Cassandra says, looking more amused than anything, with the way she tosses her mane, and throws her head back. Dick at least, has put on a very unconvincing sad and distressed look. But while it doesn’t work on anyone else, it makes Damian stop.

“I think you need to apologise to them both.” Jason says with some finality, his hands now on his hips. 

Damian’s ears flatten down on his head and he slowly sinks down to be laying on the grass. “I am... Regretful my actions have distressed you.”

“Well done.” Jason nods, moving back towards Alfred and Dick. “Only someone good can apologise when they’ve done wrong.”

“I am the best, it’s true.” Damian says tossing his mane, and slowly standing up.

“Oh no, look at the time, I think we ought to be going now. Cass, Damian, I’ll come by and visit next week. I’ll even bring you some honey.” Dick says, helping Alfred to his feet. 

“Yes. Honey.” Damian says, sending another glower Jason’s way. “Make sure you come alone next time.”

“Honey!” Cass whickers happily, she prances over to Damian, her tail flicking to and fro, and leaving a rainbow coloured shimmer after it. “I like honey!”

“Best be off then.” Dick smiles a little frantically, holding the pot and Alfred until Jason takes Alfred’s arm, leaving Dick with just the pot.

The walk back to the cart is made at a faster pace than the walk away from it, Dick repeatedly looking over his shoulder as if he’s expecting Damian to come charging out of the undergrowth and attack them all.

“Well.” Alfred says, leaning more on Jason than his stick. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed.” Jason mutters, shifting his grip on Alfred’s arm.

“Damian’s really not that bad once you get to know him...” Dick says, hugging the pot tightly. “You just have to avoid getting gored long enough for that to happen.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jason says sarcastically. “Easy enough to do _that_.”

***

With Alfred back in the cart, the potion pot next to him and Dick sitting on the back edge, Jason finally heaves a sigh of relief. “So, can you use it yet? The potion, I mean.”

“We could.” Alfred says, pausing as his eyebrows pull together in a frown. “But it’ll be more potent, and therefore more effective, by tomorrow morning.”

“Oh... That’s a long time to wait.” Dick says, his eyebrows rising in surprise. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Dick wants to get home.” Jason feels a heaviness sitting on his chest. He doesn’t want Dick to go. He wants time to get to know him better, he wants... Probably more than the Sylph is willing to give, if he’s honest.

“No, I don’t mind waiting.” Dick shrugs, his wing fluttering at the motion. He looks through the front opening of the cart, towards the trail, and bites his lip. “But we can’t stay here until it’s done.”

“Oh, no, we have a campsite halfway between here and our home.” Alfred says with a knowing gleam in his eyes. He flicks his gaze to Jason with a small smile. “We’ll stay there for the night, and in the morning, use the antidote.”

Jason manages a small nod. One night isn’t enough, but if that’s all he can get, he’ll take it. “Sounds like we’ve got a plan.”

“Indeed.” Alfred nods, readjusting himself in the small space. “Perhaps we should set off?”

“Oh, yeah. Good idea.” Jason ducks his head. “Dickie, you wanna stay there, or sit up front?”

“Up front. There’s more room for my wing.” Dick flushes a pale, barely there, pink as he looks between Jason and Alfred. He slides off the edge of the cart and lifts up the back, looping the rope to hold it closed tightly on the catch. 

“You get yourself settled, and I’ll get the pony.” Jason says, turning away quickly. That almost invisible flush is doing things to him that Jason wants to hide. It’s calling the predator in him, and the light, floral scent from Dick is making his mouth water with the need to bite, and hold him in place safely in Jason’s arms.

With the pony attached and the cart rattling along the track, the conversation flows easily. It makes the trip back to their campsite go far too quickly, and Jason mourns the fact that time keeps moving on, not standing still long enough for him to get his fill of Dick. 

Having set up the campsite, Jason realises that there’s no way the three of them can fit in the small cart to sleep. 

“Uhh... Dick?” Jason says as Dick is rifling through their bag of food. “Are Slyphs alright sleeping on the ground?”

“We can sleep anywhere. Why?” Dick says, looking up from the bag. He bites into an apple, entirely innocently, and Jason resists the urge to bare his fangs at him. 

“Oh, just that there’s not enough room for both you and Alfred in the cart.” Jason says indicating how little space there is around the two of them.

“Oh dear, what a shame you boys will have to share a blanket.” Alfred smirks directly at Jason. He shifts a little to take up even more space, and then picks up a blanket, throwing it to Jason. He catches it automatically, ignoring how much it smells of his own scent, and how it will rub off onto Dick by the morning.

“Sounds like fun!” Dick smiles, chewing his apple loudly. “I hope you like cuddling, because I’m told I’m a sleep cuddler.”

“I... I don’t mind it.” Jason stutters, trying not to yank Dick from the cart into his embrace right this second. He needs to slow down. Be respectful. Bring Dick a flower so he can’t mistake Jason’s intentions. Oh goddess, he needs to find a flower, _right now_.

“Great!” Dick hops down from the cart, and takes the blanket from Jason. “I’ll set it up then?”

“Yes. I have to... Be right back.” Jason says backing away, and almost running into the treeline.

Five heart-pounding minutes later, that feels more like five hours, Jason makes it back to camp with a single blue flower in his hand. He takes a deep breath before leaving the trees, making sure he doesn’t crush the blossom.

“Ah, you’re back. Good timing.” Dick says, patting the blanket. He’s taken off his tunic, leaving him in nothing but long, blue, sheer, gauzy breeches.

“I got you this.” Jason says awkwardly holding out the flower to Dick, who reaches out for it hesitantly. Jason drops his surcoat to the ground and sits down on the blanket, waiting for Dick’s response.

“You got me a flower...” Dick says gazing at the flower in awe. “You want to court me?” 

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to, I do.” Jason leans back on his hands, trying not to shift from hand to hand in his nervous state.

“I’d like that. A lot.” Dick smiles shyly, bringing the flower to his nose and inhaling the perfume of it. He sets the flower to the side of the blanket carefully and looks at Jason, waiting patiently.

Jason’s heart is racing as he leans over, his face growing closer and closer to Dick’s. Eventually his lips brush against Dick’s, and the tang of night-blooming jasmine on the wind comes out with Dick’s soft exhale. They’re cooler than Jason was expecting, but it’s pleasant, and Jason leans in for more, taking his weight off one of his hands to cup the side of Dick’s jaw, and tangle his fingers in the thick, soft dark hair at his neck.

Dick pushes into him, twisting up onto his knees, straddling Jason for a better angle. The kiss continues, stealing Jason’s breath like a fierce wind on a stormy day. When Dick pulls back, breathing just as hard as Jason is, he realises that at some point they’d fallen back onto the blanket, and Dick’s legs are stretched out either side of his. 

It’s too easy to throw the other half of the blanket over them, and to rest his hand in the small of Dick’s back. The flush on Dick’s face is too enticing, and Jason can’t help but bare his teeth, watching as Dick’s eyes widen and he shudders, his legs parting a little further. It takes no thought to thrust up, and his hardness meets Dick’s. A breathy moan rushes out of Dick, who rolls his hips to meet Jason’s. Dick’s eyes flutter shut, his head dropping down to rest on Jason’s shoulder. His good wing escapes the blanket, extending up and out as they move together. 

Heat flows through Jason, and he tightens his grip on Dick, pulling him in closer. He can feel the pleasure building at the base of his spine and his knot. Dick breathes harder into his shoulder, making high little breathy moans. His fingers grip the blanket underneath them so tightly Jason thinks it’s probably going to rip. Dick makes a stuttering moan, and his hips jerk suddenly, before he goes limp and pliant on top of Jason. 

It only takes a few more rocks of his hips before Jason’s reaching his own peak, coating the insides of his breeches. Jason snarls, staring up at the stars in the sky as he holds Dick in place. Light kisses pepper over his face, and he blinks, turning his face to Dick to receive kiss after kiss while he waits for his knot to deflate. 

“That was...” Jason says between kisses. “I want to keep you forever.”

“It was!” Dick laughs gently. “It really was. We should do it again. Often.”

“Stick around, and we can.” Jason helps Dick slide off of him to the side, careful of his wing.

“I will. I might even let you keep me...” Dick smiles, satisfied.

***

Jason wakes up on his back, staring blearily up at the light blue sky. Dick shifts gently in his arms, pressed against his side, wing over Jason’s bicep, and head pillowed on Jason’s shoulder. He closes his eyes for a brief second, enjoying the moment. The way their scents mingle together, and how comfortable he is. An amused gust of breath that definitely didn’t come from Dick or himself, makes him open his eyes again. 

Alfred’s standing a few feet away, looking down at them both fondly. The scent of petrichor is completely gone from him.

“You fixed yourself up then?” Jason says, jaw cracking in a yawn. “Mornin’.”

“Morning.” Alfred smirks, squatting down beside him. “I did indeed. When Dick wakes up we can give him the antidote too.”

“Mmmm. Good plan.” Jason rumbles, and Dick shifts again, curling up closer. “Should probably wake him up.”

“In your own time.” Alfred nods, setting down the pot. “All you have to do is pour a little of that over the wound.”

“Dickie...” Jason says gently squeezing Dick’s shoulder. “Time to get up. The antidote’s ready.”

“Mrrrfmmph.” Dick vocalises, rubbing his nose and cheek on Jason’s shoulder. “Don’ wan’ ta.”

“We need to heal your wing.” Jason says biting back a laugh. Dick groggily lifts his head, and stares at him.

“Go ‘head.” Dick pulls at the bandage, letting it fall off his wing. The skin is an inflamed red, but otherwise looks as good as it could do. Jason shuffles out from underneath Dick, picking up the pot and taking out the stopper; he drizzles it over the wound. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t as fast as this is. Once the antidote hits the poisoned skin, it foams up and drips away, leaving perfectly healthy and healed skin behind. Dick’s eyes open wide at the sensation, and once Jason’s covered every bit of the wound, Dick hesitantly flexes his wing. The joyful smile that crosses his face once he realises that he’s healed burns itself into Jason’s mind.

Despite last night, the way Dick launches himself into Jason’s arms, and kisses him thoroughly is a surprise. A great, wonderful, surprise. When Dick pulls back, his eyes are heavy-lidded, and he gazes up at Jason with heat.

“Everything’s working alright then?” Jason says with a grin, feeling as goofy as he no doubt looks.

“Everything is working _perfectly_.” Dick replies happily. “You gave me a flower!”

“Not regretting taking it?” Jason lifts his hands to brush his hand through the hair flopping over Dick’s forehead. 

“Not at all.” Dick curls his fingers into Jason’s shirt. “I’m actually really looking forward to seeing Alfred’s tower.”

“You’re alright sticking in one place for a while?” Jason says, remembering how Dick told him that Sylphs like to travel.

“I don’t know, I’ve never really done it before. But I’ve always wanted to try.” Dick says, his wings fluttering in excitement.

“Ah, so that means my tower will be gaining another occupant?” Alfred says smiling, from over by the cart. “I wasn’t sure if Jason was going to travel with you or not.”

“If you don’t mind?” Dick blushes, the faint pink bringing with it the scent of spring blossoms. Dick stands up, slipping his tunic over his head.

“Not at all. The more the marrieder.” Alfred pauses and coughs. “Merrier. Besides if you don’t come with us, Jason will be terribly grumpy.”

“Rude, but sadly accurate.” Jason nods, not touching on Alfred’s little slip of the tongue.

“Well, we don’t want him to be a grumpy werewolf.” Dick laughs. “So, I’ll definitely come along.”

“I’m keeping you.” Jason says, kissing Dick’s forehead. “For as long as you’ll stay with me.”


End file.
